baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Colombians
Fernando Botero Born in Medellin, this world renowned artist has been painting since the late 1940s but it wasn’t until almost 20 years later when his trademark style of round and inflated figures appeared. Later on, during the early 70’s Botero began creating sculptures without leaving his beloved paintings aside. The works of this Colombian artist, who once dreamed of becoming a bullfighter, now grace museums and cities all around the world. Carlos Vives This multifaceted artist originally from Santa Marta moved to Bogota at an early age where he soon pursued an acting career while singing in bars and cafes around the city. It wasn’t long before this vibrant young man achieved national fame as a singer. His crossover success however, was only achieved when Vives turned to his ethnic roots and started recording classic Vallenato songs infused with his own style. These tunes of his land earned him multiple awards including Grammy and Latin Grammy awards; and have showed the world true Colombian music under a new light. Shakira Born in Barranquilla of Lebanese and European descent, she wrote her first poem at the tender age of 4, not much later the poems became songs and the young girl started singing and belly dancing her way into world fame. Winner of numerous awards worldwide and recognized as one of the most successful artists of the last decade, Shakira is also the founder of the Pies Descalzos (Bare Feet) Foundation and continuously performs at benefits. Because of her compassion and involvement in global issues, she was named Goodwill Ambassador by UNICEF. Juanes The singer, originally from Carolina del Principe grew up in Medellin where he sang lead in a rock group which after 10 years disbanded allowing him to pursue a solo career. Granted several Latin Grammy Awards for his singing and songwriting skills Juanes started his Mi Sangre Foundation to help the victims of anti-personal land mines; his social activism has earned him multiple international honors, including the highest cultural honor given by France L'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres, declaring him "Knight in the order of Arts and Letters" Gabriel Garcia Marquez Winner of the Nobel Prize in Literature, “Gabo” as he is commonly called, was born in the small town of Aracataca where he spent his early years with his grandparents hearing stories of ghosts and war which helped shape his literary style of “Magical Realism” clearly seen on his novels. His visual way of writing easily translated onto the screen and many of his works have been produced as films where international stars have portrayed his complex characters for audiences around the world. Juan Pablo Montoya A Bogota native, Juan Pablo was taught his early racing technique by his father on the Kart track which unbeknownst to him would turn into a career on the fast lane. Mostly known by his open-wheel racing, he has achieved the rare feat of becoming a crossover race winner on Formula One, ChampCar, IndiCar, GrandAm and Nascar.Along with his wife Connie a fellow Colombian, He started the Formula Smiles foundation to help improve sports facilities and infrastructures in Colombia’s poor neighborhoods. Edgar Renteria The first Colombian to play in the World Series, this Major League Shortstop was born in Barranquilla.Starting his career with the Florida Marlins in the mid 90’s, He has been recognized multiple times with awards such as the Silver Slugger, the All-Star, and Gold Glove Award. Aside from the awards, some of the highlights of his career include being one of the three players to be last hitter at two World Series (1997, 2004) and having the rare opportunity to be last and first at bat of two seasons.